C C's Man
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. claims that Lelouch is the love of her life. However, a nervous Lelouch tries to downplay their relationship. Thankfully, C. C. has proof of Lelouch's true feelings.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that's owned by the studio Sunrise.

C. C. came back home. She had been gone, for a few days, in order to take a break. Lelouch Lamperouge tried to be friendly, but casual, when C. C. arrived. He wanted to seem caring, without seeming lovey-dovey or sweet. C. C. walked inside and put her suitcases down, before walking to Lelouch. Lelouch felt a bit uneasy, while C. C. got close to his face. She was reaching for a kiss, so Lelouch dodged her lips and asked, "What are you doing?"

C. C. answered, "I was gonna kiss my man."

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and said, "Hold on there. I'm not **your **man. I'm the Knight of justice, the hero of Japan, and the crusher of Britannia. If anything, you're the lovesick one. After all, I'm in your dreams."

Flashback:

Lelouch, dressed as Zero, arrived to save C. C. from the Emperor. After fighting the bad guys, he grabbed her and escaped.

After they escaped, Lelouch and C. C. got on a plane, that was taking them home. C. C. said, "Thank you for saving me, Lulu."

Lelouch replied "You're welcome. I heard that the Emperor had a device, that was made to put you in a dream."

C. C. said, "Um, yes. That was rough."

Lelouch said, "I heard it made you dream your happiest fantasies."

C. C. nervously replied, "The device kind of made that happen."

Lelouch asked, "What happened in your dream?"

C. C. blushed and said, "Nothing that exciting."

Lelouch asked, "Was I in your dream?"

C. C. said, "Yeah right." C. C. was so tired from all the stress and confusion, that she fell asleep. Lelouch cleaned his mask, while C. C. slept. C. C. started talking in her sleep. She accidentally said, "I'm ready to marry you, Lelouch."

Lelouch screamed, "What?!" C. C. snuck away.

C. C. shook off that embarrassing memory and kissed Lelouch's cheek, while replying, "You're also the man, who has the biggest crush on me."

Lelouch tried to retain his confidence, while responding, "That's not the case. You're the one, who's lovesick. Think about it."

Flashback:

C. C. started using her geass on Lelouch. She said, "Lelouch, I want you to -" C. C. thought that getting Lelouch to give up Zero would help everyone, but she was too scared that Lelouch would hate that. Instead, C. C. said, "I want you to hug me." Lelouch hugged C. C. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Lelouch. I'm so used to you being mad at me. I needed a moment of happiness."

C. C. transferred the geass back to Lelouch. C. C. said, "I'm sorry, Lelouch. I misused the geass."

Lelouch angrily said, "I know. You made Kallen not care about me and you made Shirley dislike me."

C. C. said, "I thought you were immature with your geass, but I realized I'm about as out of control with the geass, as you are. When geass' are temporarily transferred away, it gives you a second chance to use your geass on people you've already used it on, so you can use your geass to make Kallen and Shirley like you, again."

Lelouch said, "I might do that, but I have a question: Are you jealous of those two?"

C. C. smiled and said, "There's some things that you aren't allowed to ever know."

Lelouch shrugged and replied, "Okay."

C. C. asked, "Is there any pizza left?"

Lelouch replied, "Some pizza guys filled the fridge with it." C. C. had a big smile on her face.

The Emperor and Empress heard about the mission that Zero did last night. Emperor Charles said, "It seems like C. C. didn't obey my order, to use her geass into making Lelouch stop being Zero. Why would she do such a disrespectful thing?"

Empress Marianne replied, "It's obvious that she loves Lelouch. They're very cute together." The Emperor facepalmed.

C. C. looked back at Lelouch and said, "I may have my overly-sentimental moments, but you're guilty of the same thing. You often rely on me, to cheer up your days."

Flashback:

Lelouch got off the phone and said, "I lost the contest."

C. C. replied, "I hope that you're not planning on doing a passionate rant about this."

Lelouch said, "I wanna spend the next two hours complaining about the model company's big mistake."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry that you lost the contest, but you shouldn't feel too bad. I think you're the best looking guy in the world. Your chaotic, but kind heart upstages any other guy in my opinion."

Lelouch smiled and said, "Thank you. However, I wish that I could win a modeling contest."

C. C. handed a piece of paper that said, "Lelouch is the #1 model in Judge C. C.'s opinion." The paper had a big heart on it.

Lelouch blushed and said, "I lost the model company's contest, but I don't care anymore. I impressed the judge whose opinion I care about the most." Lelouch smiled at C. C. She made him feel like the biggest winner of all.

C. C. smirked at Lelouch and said, "Whenever you're in trouble, I'm the one who saves you."

Flashback:

C. C. burst in and used knock-out gas on Diethard. Diethard passed out.

Emperor Charles angrily asked, "What are you up to?"

C. C. said, "I'm the biggest supporter of your goals, but I don't approve of this particular plan. Trying to get the whole world to hate your son is too far."

Emperor Charles said, "This isn't about being nice or respecting others. Lelouch constantly stands in my way of making the world a better place. He may live, but Zero must die."

C. C. replied, "If you reveal to the world that Lelouch is Zero, I won't help you anymore."

Empress Marianne said, "Oh come on, C. C. Our plans won't work, if you're not involved."

C. C. said "And my plans won't work without Lelouch being happy."

Emperor Charles let go of Lelouch. Lelouch said, "You choked me for like ten minutes."

Emperor Charles responded, "You deserved to be choked longer. You're lucky that I need C. C.'s help. Otherwise, your pathetic life as Zero would of been over. It's too bad that you're my favorite son, because you're so dang annoying."

Empress Marianne said, "We better go home, before people see us here at Ashford Academy. It would be bad press for you."

Emperor Charles said, "Okay then. Goodbye, Lelouch."

Empress Marianne said, "Goodbye, son. We love you."

Lelouch replied, "Yeah right."

Empress Marianne whispered to Lelouch, "C. C. saved your life. She really loves you. You two would be such a cute couple."

Lelouch angrily said, "Go away, Mom."

Empress Marianne replied, "Okay then. Goodbye."

After the Emperor and Empress left, C. C. said, "I suppose you want to thank me, for saving you."

Lelouch angrily replied, "Yeah right. If you hadn't told them that Diethard found out my secret identity, I wouldn't of had to be choked by the Emperor for ten minutes."

C. C. said "Hey. If I had done what they wanted me to, the whole world would of found out your secret identity and would try to destroy you."

Lelouch said ,"Okay then. Thank you."

C. C. replied, "Now give me pizza money."

C. C. smirked at Lelouch and said, "Without me, your holidays wouldn't be the same."

Halloween Flashback:

An hour later, C. C. returned home. She walked up to Lelouch and asked, "How was your night of giving out candy?"

Lelouch replied, "It didn't involve that much candy."

C. C. asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "The trick or treaters asked for weird stuff instead of candy. I had to go to the store, like five times, for them."

C. C. replied, "I'm surprised that you did that. That's so sweet of you." C. C. looked at the candy bowl and noticed that it was almost full. She said, "I'm proud of you for not eating the trick or treater's candy."

Lelouch said, "It was worth it to make you happy." C. C. blushed. Lelouch said, "This hasn't been that good of a Halloween for me though."

C. C. replied, "Then I'll make it better for you." C. C. handed Lelouch the bag of candy that she got from trick or treating.

Lelouch looked at the bag and was excited by how much candy was in there. Lelouch said, "This is such a treat. Getting this much candy, in one night, is close to impossible."

C. C. replied, "It was worth it to make you happy." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Lelouch said, "My Halloween got a lot happier."

Suzaku Kururugi knocked on the door. Lelouch opened the door and asked, "What do you want?"

Suzaku said, "A few pieces of candy."

Lelouch replied, "If you put it on your Christmas list, I might get you some."

Christmas Flashback:

Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "I've betrayed lots of people and I've been betrayed by a countless amount of people. You're the only one, who's loved who I really am and that makes me love you even more."

C. C. smiled and said, "It's good to hear that."

Lelouch asked, "Do you wanna spend Christmas with me?"

C. C. answered, "Sounds like the perfect Christmas present." She kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch went to his room and hid the blue necklace that he got for C. C. He walked back to C. C. and said, "Nothing makes me happier than you."

C. C. blushed and replied, "I feel the same way about you."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I want to be with you forever, which is ironic, because my superhero name is Zero."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "Merry Christmas, darling."

Lelouch replied, "It's not Christmas yet."

C. C. said, "You filled my heart with the Christmas spirit, tonight. That's why it feels like Christmas to me."

Lelouch replied, "I think that Christmas is my new favorite holiday."

C. C. asked, "What used to be your favorite holiday?"

Lelouch felt guilty while answering, "My birthday." C. C. felt tempted to roll her eyes, but this time she didn't time. Lelouch and C. C. were having a night that was too amazing to ruin with cheap jokes. The most expensive and worthwhile thing in their lives was the eternal happiness that they had and always will have with each other.

C. C. winked at Lelouch and said, "Without me, you'd be playing in the garbage can."

Flashback:

Lelouch was being chased by a group of bees, because honey had spilled on him. C. C. said, "Lelouch, you're the most unsafe person in the history of life."

Lelouch replied, "That's quite the honor, but I want to know how to escape the bees, before we focus on getting me the unsafest person award."

C. C. said, "They're after the honey."

Lelouch replied, "I have honey all over my shirt. I have a smart idea." Lelouch threw his shirt into a tree. C. C. heavily blushed. Lelouch proudly said, "Now the bees won't come after me."

C. C. replied, "Lelouch, you have honey on your shoulders too."

Lelouch said, "Oh no." The bees still chased Lelouch.

C. C. responded "You need to find a place to go where the bees can't chase you, anymore. Think of a good and safe place, nothing dangerous or stupid."

Lelouch came up with a idea. He smiled and said, "I'll hide in the school's garbage can." C. C. facepalmed, while Lelouch went into the garbage can and put on the lid, so the bees wouldn't go after him anymore. The bees flew away.

C. C. said, "Thank goodness they left. I think it's time for you to stop playing in the garbage can."

Lelouch responded, "Hold on. I found like a dozen cool things from the garbage can that I want. I found a coloring book, that's only partially ripped, candy wrappers, expired bread, and the shredded remains of my drapes."

While Lelouch "shopped" in the garbage can, the garbage truck came and put all of the stuff in the garbage can into the truck including Lelouch.

C. C. tried to save Lelouch before the garbage truck drove away. C. C. said, "Please don't go away, yet. I need your help."

The garbage truck driver asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. replied, "There's a guy in the garbage."

The garbage truck driver was confused. He asked, "What are you talking about?"

C. C. said, "My good looking friend was being chased by bees and stupidly decided to hide in the garbage can."

The garbage truck driver said, "I don't think my boss would want me to put a guy in the dump. I'll get him out." He found Lelouch and gently threw him out of the garbage truck.

Lelouch said, "Thank you for saving my life, C. C."

C. C. replied, "You're welcome."

Lelouch said, "I hope that you can make a new Zero mask for me."

C. C. said, "I'll do that. Now get me more pizzas."

Lelouch angrily responded, "Okay." C. C. secretly uploaded a video of what happened to the Emperor.

The next day, C. C. talked to the Emperor and Empress about what happened. C. C. said, "It was quite a immature and foolish day, but I admit was oddly fun."

Empress Marianne smiled and replied, "It's so cute how you saved your precious Lelouch."

C. C. angrily blushed and said, "Stop wording it like that."

Empress Marianne responded, "Okay then, future daughter-in-law."

C. C. angrily said, "That's an even worse way of wording it."

Emperor Charles said "This is Lelouch's most delightful failure yet. I'll binge watch this on his birthday. Ha, ha, ha!"

C. C. looked at Lelouch, while saying, "Without me, you wouldn't of tried to sing your emotions."

Lelouch drove to Milly's house. He stood outside, with a guitar, a microphone, and a lyrics sheet. C. C. was getting ready for bed. However, while moving the curtains, she saw that Lelouch was outside. She opened up one of the windows, so that she could talk to Lelouch. She asked, "What's going on, Lelouch?"

Lelouch answered, "I wrote a song for you."

C. C. replied, "I'm flattered. I would love to hear it, but my friends are about to go to sleep."

Milly said, "It's okay. I'm sure it won't take him too long, to sing it."

Lelouch sang,

"C. C., I missed you today,  
I love you in every way,  
Your eloquence reminds me of Tony Jay,  
You and I met in May,  
I used to be nothing without you, but now I'm okay,  
When you're not around all I wanna do is lay,  
I wanna travel with you to the ocean's bay,  
We could swim in the river of the Firth of Tay,  
If you didn't cook so well all I'd eat is hay,  
When I do that the horses scream nay,  
To win your heart there's no cost I wouldn't pay,  
I would even give up my laser ray,  
That's all I'm gonna say,  
Except that I love you everyday."

C. C. cried tears of joy. She ran outside and kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "I missed you today."

C. C. replied, "I missed you more."

Lelouch said, "That's not possible."

C. C. replied, "Then I broke the rules of what's happening once again. Let's go home."

Lelouch asked, "What about your sleepover?"

C. C. said, "I'm afraid I'm coming down with some serious home sickness."

Lelouch asked, "Does that mean that you'll cough whenever you're at a house, until you get better?"

C. C. answered, "No, it means I miss our home."

Lelouch said, "Fair enough." C. C. packed up her stuff, waved goodbye to her friends, and went back home.

After thinking about those memories, Lelouch knew how hard it was, to deny how important C. C. was and how much he loved her. He looked at her and said, "As usual, you were right and I was gullible and ignorant. I am **your **man. Well, I hope I am."

C. C. replied, "You are and you'll always be the love of my life."

Lelouch asked, "Can I kiss you?"

C. C. said, "If you don't, you'll have to buy me a ton of pizzas." Lelouch grabbed C. C. and gave her a big kiss. Lelouch blushed, while feeling honored to be C. C.'s man.


End file.
